Guys and Dolls
by GirlX2
Summary: Blaine's in for a 'little' surprise. Yet another one of my infamous Lilliputian Syndrome AKA Shrinking Person fics, as this fandom seems sadly dvoid of any Shrink!fic. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Guys and Dolls by GirlX2

This takes place right after the end of season two. NO SPOILERS for season three (mostly because I haven't seen any of it yet). My first Glee Ficlet/oneshot. Probably a oneshot. Enjoy!

o0o0o0o

Blaine nervously shouldered his bag, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He as standing on Kurt's doorstep, and cutting class to do so. If he was seen and reported, he'd be in serious trouble.

'Relax. You're not wearing the Dalton blazer. You'll just look like some random truant.'

He knocked on the door. Banged, really. He'd been out here for ten minutes. He knew the house wasn't empty: Finn was the one who had called him and told him to hurry.

"It's Kurt. He's…sick."

"L…life threating?"

"No! No, I…no. But sick. Bad."

Blaine swallowed. "Why don't you take him to the hospital?"

'He won't go! I mean, normally I would force him, but I…can't."

Strange. Terrifyingly strange.

"Where's Burt?"

"At work. Kurt begged me not to call him." Finn sounded frantic. "PLEASE Blaine, I need you to come talk some sense into him."

"Of course."

Half an hour later, here he was. Was it the loss at nationals? Had Kurt…tried to hurt himself?

'No. He'd never do that. Kurofski's been decent to him too.' Blaine glanced over his shoulder. A car was coming.

"Whatever." He tried the knob. It was open. Feeling a bit dim, he scurried inside. The tv was on, but there was no other sign of life. It was flashing over a map of New York City, many areas highlighted in red. Blaine frowned. The sound was off, but a scroll repeated the word 'Terrorist act.'

"One crisis at a time. Hello? It's Blaine." He called. There was a thudding noise, and Finn was at the top of the basement steps.

"Oh, thank God." His face was flushed. "I told him you were coming—I don't think it helped."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No! He's…he's scared."

"Of what?"

"Come downstairs, you'll see. He's hiding in the closet."

"That better not be a gay joke." Blaine managed to raise a small smile from Finn.

Their shared basement bedroom was in slight disarray. Kurt's talk-in closet was thrown open, clothes strewn everywhere. A heap of clothes far back in the closet was covering some large, lumpy object. It was too angular to be Kurt, however.

'Probably his old doll house.' Blaine looked to Finn. "I thought you said he was in the closet."

A tiny sob answered him before Finn could. Blaine looked slowly back to the closet. All that was there was the square under the heap of clothes.

"Kurt? " Blaine stepped closer.

"Go away!"

Blaine jerked as if slapped. It wasn't just what Kurt had said—his voice sounded _terrible_. He almost sounded like he was screaming, although it was barely a whisper. The pitch was high too—impossibly high, even for his Contra-tenor boyfriend.

"Finn—did he hurt his throat?"

"No, man. Just…you'll have to see for yourself." Finn slumped onto his bed.

'Well, _that_ doesn't sound ominous.'

"I'm not going away Kurt. Finn called me in a panic, and I'm not leaving until I see why." Blaine stepped into the closet. Miniscule sobs were escaping the mound of clothes. Had Kurt hidden _behind_ the dollhouse?

Blaine began to pull expensive garments off the structure.

'It is a dollhouse.' He uncovered the roof. Kurt did say he'd had a Barbie dream house…

A scrabbling noise from inside cut in on his wandering thoughts. The sobs were muffled now.

Blaine paled. 'No…'

He dropped to his knees and threw clothes off the house in a frenzy. Inside, there was doll furniture haphazardly thrown about, old dolls, and—

Kurt looked up at him, eyes red from sobbing.

"Oh my God." Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt was the size of a Ken doll.

"I told Finn not to call anyone." Kurt's explicably high voice was choked. He was sitting in the corner, shivering.

"Kurt…how?"

"I don't know!" He wailed. "I just woke up like this!"

Blaine rubbed his eyes, as if that would help anything. The tiny Kurt remained. He was wearing clothes taken off a Barbie doll.

'Well, Ken's taller than him, and he's too thin to pull off the—what am I thinking?'

Finn stood quietly at the mouth of the closet. "He was screaming when I woke up. I tried to pick him up, but he hid in the closet.'

"You had no right to try and touch me!"

"I was worried you were gonna fall and kill yourself!" Finn whisper-shouted.

'He probably doesn't want to hurt Kurt's ears.' Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Honey, _are_ you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. He was clutching a tiny pin cushion, sans pins. "No. The carpeting was thick enough to cushion my fall."

"You fell?" The blood rushed from Blaine's face.

"I was disoriented." Kurt sniffled.

" I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Blaine bit his lip. "We've gotta take you to a doctor."

"No! They'll call the CDC or something. I'll end up in area 51."

"Let me call Burt. He'll know what to do." Finn tried.

"I love Dad, but he's not gonna have any idea how to handle this."

"Well I'm not just gonna let you languish in Barbie's dream house." Blaine said. "Is there something I _can_ do?"

"I…I'm a little hungry."

"Alright. We can do something about that." Finn looked a little relieved. "I can make a grilled cheese, scrambled eggs…anything soft."

"Good idea." Blaine said. "We'll all go upsaits and—"

"You want me to go upstairs? Like this?" Kurt looked horrified.

"Honey, you've gotta come out _sometime_."

"…I don't want to be picked up." Kurt's eyes were downcast. "I'm scared."

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Blaine smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then let us help." Blaine extended a hand.

Kurt looked at it warily. "Don't squeeze me."

"Of course."

Kurt slowly got up and edged closer to Blaine's hand. "You won't make fun of me?"

"Not unless you do something funny." Blaine joked gently. A smile flashed over Kurt's porcelain features.

"Okay." He slid into Blaine's palm. Slowly, delicately, Blaine curled his fingers closed and removed Kurt from the dream house. His heart was beating wildly, but he wasn't hyperventilating at least.

"I feel like Faye Raye, without the glamour." Kurt's attempt at a joke fell flat, but Blaine and Finn laughed encouragingly as they trekked upstairs.

Blaine's eyes were locked on his elfin boyfriend. His features, already fae-like, made him look almost…well, _right_ in miniature. He could have been a real doll.

"See? We got all the way upstairs without any calamity." Blaine set him on the kitchen island.

Kurt looked at his surrounding, fear returning. "I want to go back to the dollhouse."

"I could bring it up here." Finn volunteered. "After we eat."

Kurt took a moment to consider, and nodded.

"Good. I'll make some eggs first."

"Thank you." Kurt went close to the edge of the island—far too close for Blaine's liking. He leaned onto the counter, putting himself in-between Kurt and the drop. To his surprise, Kurt snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"We'll eat, then we'll go back downstairs and make a plan."

"You're…not gonna leave?"

Blaine heard the implications loud and clear. "Never. No matter what."

"What if this isn't it, though? What if I get smaller?"

"I'll be here, Kurt. I promise. I love you."

He gave Blaine a small smile. "I love you too."

o0o0o0o

Fin? We'll have to see if more nspiration strikes!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys and Dolls, Chapter Two

By Girlx2

o0o0o0o0o

Burt wiped the oil off his hands. It's been a slow day at the shop, and it was only eleven. Not good.

'Well, it's just a few weeks till summer vacation.' He thought. 'Everyone'll want a tune-up before heading off.'

He was contemplating taking an early lunch when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Burt."

"Finn! What's up?"

"Erm…"

Burt frowned. He knew that 'erm.' It was the same noise Finn made when he was caught sneaking in half an hour late, or failed a test. Something was up.

"What is it?"

"Well…have you seen the news today?"

"No...Why? Is something happening at school?"

"No, nothing like that." Finn said quickly. "Something happened in New York."

Icy slivers tore at Burt's heart. "Another terrorist attack?"

"Sort of."

Burt flipped the radio on. The news was blaring, but he couldn't focus. A single word caught his attention: Lilliputian. He frowned. That sounded familiar, but damned if he could place it.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"It was a chemical attack, they're saying. Last week."

Last week...

"When you were in New York for Nationals."

"Yeah."

"Finn, what happened? Is Kurt alright?"

"...Not really."

The dagger turned into a sword.

"He's not hurt, exactly." Finn kept talking as Burt began to lock up the shop, operating on autopilot. "But...well, he's been effected."

"Is he at the hospital?" Heart in his mouth.. 'No, you've gotta stay calm. No panic attacks. Not now.'

"No, we're at home. We skipped class." The guilt was thick in Finn's voice.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes." Burt locked the door. "Finn, what's _wrong _with him?"

Finn told him.

Burt burst out laughing. "That's a good one. You really had me scared for a minute!"

"I'm not joking, Burt. Really."

"Finn, there's no way Kurt has been shrunk to the size of a-"

Lilliputian. The word crashed home as he got into the car. He stopped mid-laugh.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"No, sir. I really wish I was."

"...I'm on my way."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt lay quietly on Blaine's chest, eyes closed. Like that, he could pretend everything was normal. Blaine stoked his back lightly with a single finger.

"Kurt?" The deep rumble beneath his body shook him out of his illusion. Peppermint-scented breath washed over him as he lifted his head. Blaine looked at him, slightly less worried than before.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be totally weird if I said how adorable you look right now?"

They were lying on his bed. Finn was upstairs cleaning up after their meal. Kurt had managed to swallow a few mouthfuls of scrambled egg, but he was too upset to manage anything else.

"It's a little weird." Kurt admitted. "I'm dressed like a reject from New Year's Rockin' Eve 1986."

He was wearing a cranberry off the shoulder sweater and white Capri pants. Barbie's wardrobe was less accommodating to his body than he'd hoped when he entered the dollhouse. Still, it was better than being naked.

"I don't mean how your dressed, although that's definitely not your color." Blaine teased. "I mean _you_. You're adorable in miniature."

"Is this some kind of fetish you haven't told me about?" Kurt smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm secretly attracted to elves."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"No, Kurt. I think you, and you alone, look cute like this."

"Well, I suppose there has to be at least one perk to this situation."

The TV was on in the background, but the sound was off, as anything but the lowest volume hurt Kurt's ears. Blaine watched the caption crawl.

"It seems like most of the Lilliputian syndrome is in New York and New Jersey, but it's popping up elsewhere." Blaine said. "Not a whole lot of people got it in New York, even. And I haven't seen anything about anyone in Ohio having it."

"Lucky me."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "You don't think the other members of the Glee club...?"

Kurt's heart stopped for a beat. He sat up. "Oh, no. What if someone else _is_ like this?"

"We've gotta call everyone." Blaine looked upstairs. "I mean, it might be just you, but-"

"We can't take that chance." Kurt shook his head.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"He's not gonna hear you, babe." Blaine reminded him gently. He wrapped a hand around Kurt and moved him to the bed. The down comforter barley sank under his weight. "I'll get him."

Before Kurt had a chance to protest, Blaine was up the stairs.

Shakily, he got to his feet. What if someone else was his size-or even smaller? Lot of other people with Lilliputian syndrome were much smaller than Barbie size. Kurt shivered. He could have ended up less than three inches tall-that was the smallest person they'd mentioned on the news so far. It had something to do with the amount of exposure to this mysterious gas that had been let off in New York last week. The press wasn't saying much about _that_, though: they were trying too hard to show as many Lilliputians as they could to talk about the cold hard facts.

'No time to worry about that.' He steeled himself. 'One of the other Glee kids could be somewhere, alone, and scared. I've got Finn and Blaine, at least.'

"You did WHAT?" Blaine's voice thundered about him. "Kurt asked you-BEGGED you-"

"If I didn't call Burt, he'd have killed me later!" Finn's voice boomed back.

The blood leeched from Kurt's already pale face. His Dad knew. He'd take Kurt to the hospital, no matter what he said, and—

He jumped over the edge of the bed and into the pile of bedclothes left from last night. He'd been in Cheerios long enough to know how to tumble properly. Finn and Blaine were thundering down the stairs. No time to waste.

'Can't hide in the dollhouse again, that's the first place he'll look.' Kurt scanned his room desperately. He needed something quiet, concealed—

His eyes fell on the cage recently occupied by Pavarotti. It had been cleaned until it gleamed. Or, if it wasn't covered with the sleep cloth, it would have.

Kurt raced for it. He slipped under the cloth and through the door just as Blaine and Finn hit the floor. It was nearly pitch black. He fumbled into the swinging perch. Finding a wall, he simply slumped down.

"Kurt, Finn called-Kurt?" Blaine transition from indignation to fear in an instant.

"Where is he?" Finn sounded just as frightened.

"I don't know, I left him on the bed. Kurt!"

"Oh, God."

He couldn't let this go on. "I'm in here."

"...Kurt? I hear you. Where are you?" Finn asked, thumping closer.

"In Pavarotti's cage."

The cloth was yanked away. Finn's gigantic face was fraught with worry.

"Why are you in there?"

"Because you called Dad, and he'll make me go to the hospital!"

"Burt was gonna find out in a few hours." Finn said. "I couldn't not tell him, Kurt."

To Kurt's horror, Finn picked the cage up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't hide somewhere else." Finn hung it onto the cage-stand.

Kurt sputtered in rage. "You-you asshole!"

"Finn, I can't let you keep Kurt in a cage!" Blaine looked shocked.

"In the thirty seconds you were upstairs he managed to jump off the bed and hide." Finn argued. "I'm protecting him from himself, Blaine."

Kurt watched the two arguing, rage boiling. How _dare _Finn treat him like this?

He looked at the open door. It wasn't that far of a drop to the floor...

Just as he started to climb out, their attention snapped back.

"Kurt!" Blaine was horrified. Kurt stopped in mid-climb

"See? He's so scared he'll do anything." Gently, Finn reached out, nudged Kurt back inside, and swung the door shut. Kurt fumbled with the latch, but he wasn't strong enough to open it.

"Finn, if you don't let me out of here, I'll never forgive you!"

"And if I do, I'll never forgive myself." Finn looked to the horrified Blaine. "Are you with me?"

"Blaine, please!" Kurt looked pleadingly at him.

"I...won't let you get hurt, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were downcast. "Can you promise you won't try to hide again?"

Kurt couldn't lie to Blaine. "No."

Blaine nodded. "Then we're gonna have to keep you in there until Burt get's here."

Kurt glared at the two, but without the means of making a dramatic exit at his disposal, was only able to turn away from them and cross his arms.

o0o0o0o0o

So, a little more inspiration rears it head...:) Remember, all feedback, good or bad, helps me keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys and Dolls, Chapter three

By Girlx2

o0o0o0o

Burt raced through at least one red light on his frantic journey home. The radio gave him constant, useless updates. Reports of Lilliputian syndrome popping up across America, but only in people who'd visited New York the week of the incident. Even then, it seemed a tiny number of people were affected at all.

A 1-800 number caught his attention. The government wanted to know where all those effected were so they could provide aid. He memorized the number as he arrived at the house.

He dashed inside, but nobody was upstairs. "Finn?"

"Down here, Burt." Finn called from the boy's bedroom.

Burt took the stairs two at a time. He practically vaulted into the room.

Before him, looking no less guilty, were Finn, Blaine, and-

"Kurt."

"...Hi Dad."

"Why are you in a birdcage?"

Kurt glared accusingly at his stepbrother.

"Finn?"

"He kept trying to hide. He doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"That is no reason to lock him in a cage!" Burt shouted.

He almost didn't catch Kurt's cry. His hands were clamped over his ears. "Dad, don't!"

"What?" At this, Kurt sank to his knees. Burt felt totally bewildered.

"Mr. Hummel, please, that's too loud." Blaine whispered. "And Finn only kept him there because he was jumping off high things. He tried to jump out of the cage after Finn hung it up."

Burt looked at the stand. "That's a five and a half foot drop."

"We know." Finn said grimly. He lifted the cage off the stand and gently placed it on the bed. "We were afraid he'd hurt himself, Burt."

Kurt was trembling as Finn unlatched the door. "I won't got to the hospital. Please, Dad, don't take me there."

"Can you two give us a minute alone?" Burt lowered his volume. Blaine and Finn nodded reluctantly and headed upstairs.

"Kurt." Burt sat on the bed, trying not to disturb the mattress. Kurt still hadn't climbed out of the cage. "Why are you afraid of going to the hospital?"

"They'll want to do tests on me."

"That's it?"

"No! First, they'll do tests, then they'll want to keep me overnight, then they'll take me to some secret government facility, and-" Kurt's voice got higher as he started to cry.

"Whoa, easy, easy." Burt tried to stop the frantic outpouring. "First things first, Kurt. Will you please come out of the cage?"

Kurt nodded after a moment, and got out.

"Okay, that's better." Burt steeled himself. He had to act as normally as the situation allowed. "You're afraid the government will take you away."

Kurt nodded miserably, tears rolling down his face. He sank onto the bed, back pressed against the birdcage, arms hugging his knees. Burt's heart broke a little.

"Kurt." Gently, Burt placed his pinky under his son's chin and tilted his head upward. "Do you think there is any force on this earth that could actually keep you and me apart?"

"But Dad-"

"No buts. Just answer me."

Kurt shook his head.

"That's right." Burt pulled his hand away. "I promise you, I will never, ever, let that happen. Okay?"

"Okay." Faint, but there.

"What I am gonna do is call the number the news is giving out to report...this." Burt fumbled for words. "I'll find out what they want us to do, and we'll do it."

"...Okay."

"And if they need to do tests on you-"

"DAD!"

"I will be right there, every second." Burt wasn't about to let up. "I thought I heard the news say something about a possible cure, Kurt. We've gotta at least check into that."

"I suppose so." Kurt sniffled, but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Okay. Here's what's gonna go down for the next hour or so. I'm gonna call Carole. Then I'm gonna call the 800 number. You have Blaine help you get cleaned up, because I'm betting you didn't get to do your morning shower or anything."

"You're...okay with Blaine helping me with that?" Kurt got to his feet.

"Kurt. What's gonna happen with you at this size?" Burt said flatly.

"Ah. Yeah." His cheeks flamed red.

"You're not gonna jump off anything or try to hide again?"

"No, Dad."

"Okay." Burt gave him an awkward, but affectionate, tap on the back. "I'll go get him."

"Dad!" Kurt called. "We were worried that someone else in Glee might have got what I did."

"Oh, hell. Okay, I'll have Finn call your friends while you get cleaned up." Burt said as he started upstairs.

Burt was shivering himself once he made it upstairs. Kurt had nearly been killed by falling several times over. Blaine and Finn watched him worriedly.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"It's okay, guys. Blaine, if you could get Kurt cleaned up-you know he hates how he lookes after he cries."

"Sure thing, sir." Blaine hurried downstairs.

"Is Kurt okay, Burt?"

"As okay as possible, I guess." Burt sighed. "I've got a little job for you too..."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurt shed his sweater onto the gleaming sink. "Turn around, Blaine."

"Okay." Blaine turned his head as Kurt finished disrobing and stepped into the sink. It was filled with hot water and bubbles. Blaine had drawn it after Kurt explained what his father said.

"Alright, you can look now." Kurt was up to his neck in bubbles.

"That's not too much, is it?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

"Sure."

Kurt eyed the lip of the sink, several inches above his head. "I don't know what I was thinking when we renovated the bathroom. This sink is enormous."

Blaine shrugged. "It's handy now, though."

"Mmm." Kurt took a breath and plunged below the bubbles for a few moments. He opened his eyes under the water, and swam a bit before resurfacing. "I could do laps in this thing!"

"We'll get you some GI Joes swim trunks." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't retort. He paddled about for a bit before getting ready to climb out. Blaine closed his eyes.

Kurt scrabbled ungracefully for purchase on the sink before pulling himself out. A hand towle was next to his clothes. He dried and dressed quickly. "Okay, you can look now."

Blaine looked him over. "Better?"

"Yeah. Although I might send you out later for more clothes. I can't be seen in _this_."

"Of course." Blaine laughed as he scooped Kurt up and carried him upstairs.

"Well? What's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine placed him on the kitchen table.

"Well, Carole's gonna come home as soon as she can. And the 1-800 number just said to wait, we'd get a call as soon as they established a protocol." Burt explained.

"What about the Glee club?"

"Everyone's at school and accounted for." Finn said, a little sadly. "Looks like you're the lucky one, Kurt."

Kurt put on a brave face. "Well. At least no one else is in danger."

"Finn." Burt looked troubled. "You called everyone in the club?"

"Well, Mercedes and Tina. They told me everybody was there."

"You didn't tell them why I was out, right?"

"No, of course not."

"What about Mr. Schuester?"

Finn was already dialing the phone. "Tina? Mr. Schu is there today, right?"

His faced paled. "Oh crap."

o0o0o0o

Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys and Dolls, by GirlX2

Chapter Four

o0o0o0o

The four men sped towards Mr. Schu's apartment. Kurt was back in the birdcage, which Blaine was clinging tightly to. It had been decided that it was the safest way to transport the tiny teen.

A spare set of clothes were folded in Kurt's lap. If Mr. Schu _was_ a victim of Lilliputian Syndrome, at least he'd have something to wear.

Kurt didn't know what he wanted to find at Mr. Schu's apartment. The thought of not being alone in this was tantalizing.

'But what if he's hurt?' Kurt looked up at his gigantic boyfriend. He'd never want Blaine to have to go through this. What right did he have to hope for Mr. Schu to?

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. "It might be nothing. He could have overslept."

"I don't think so." Finn muttered under his breath.

They pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Schu's place.

"Listen guys, I want you to stay calm no matter what's happened. I'll go in first."

"Dad, if Mr. Schu is tiny, he's going to want to see someone else his size." Kurt pleaded. "At least take me with you."

"What if he's not? Are you okay being seen like this?"

Kurt bit his lip, but nodded.

"Okay." Burt took the cage from Blaine. "You two, stay here until I talk to Mr. Schu."

They nodded unhappily.

Burt hurried into the apartment complex, not wanting anyone to see his son and ask questions. If Schu was…like Kurt, they had no time to spare.

He knocked at Schu's door, and waited patiently. Nobody answered, but both Hummel men could hear an alarm clock going off.

"It's almost noon." Kurt shook his head. "Something is really wrong, Dad."

"I can't break down the door. Is there a spare key?" Burt felt along the top of the door, amazed when he actually found a spare. "That's lucky."

"We deserve some luck." Kurt said as they entered the apartment.

"Mr. Schuster?" Burt called. "It's Burt Hummel."

"If he's here, he'll be in the bed." Kurt reminded him, heart racing.

Burt hurried into the bedroom. "Mr. Schuster? Are you…"

Will Schuster lay in his bed, eyes shut, hands clamped over his ears. He was trembling violently, nearly covered with his enormous bed clothes.

"Oh, no." Burt shut the alarm off.

Schu didn't open his eyes, or stop shaking.

Kurt hopped impatiently around inside the cage, much like its late occupant. His dad was holding it so he couldn't see the top of the bed. "Dad! Is he okay?"

"Um…You'd better see." Burt placed the cage on the bed. Kurt sprung out, eager to help his favorite teacher.

When he saw him, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

Schu was a victim of Lilliputian Syndrome, alright. But he wasn't as lucky as Kurt.

He was only six inches tall.

"Oh, no." Kurt gasped, hurrying to his stricken teacher. "Oh my God. Mr. Schu!"

He knelt on the bed and touched Schu gently on the shoulder. The smaller man flinched, but didn't open his eyes. He let go of the sides of his head, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Bad dream." He moaned.

Kurt's heart lurched. "Mr. Schu? It's Kurt. It's…its okay."

Schu's eyes slid open slowly. He looked up at Kurt with a mixture of wonder and terror. "Kurt? W…what happened?"

"You…I…we've both…" Kurt searched uselessly for words. How could he possibly explain?

Schu looked around the room. "We're…tiny."

"Yeah. I, um, brought you something." Feeling foolish, Kurt offered him the Ken doll shirt. It was far too big.

"How did you get here?" Schu pulled the shirt on hurriedly. He didn't want to be nude in front of a student.

"My Dad…"

Schu flinched violently as he saw the giant beside the bed. Burt held his hands up.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Mr. Schuster." His voice was low and soft.

Schu gulped, and looked back at Kurt. "You're…you're a lot bigger than I am."

"Yeah." Kurt felt embarrassed. This wasn't at all what he wanted. "It was a chemical attack in New York, Mr. Schu. There are people all over like this."

Schu said nothing for a few moments. "The other kids in New Directions? Are they okay?"

Burt's respect for the man grew tenfold.

"Yeah. It's just us." Kurt said. "Finn called, and you were the only one absent from school, so…we came."

Schu looked at his alarm clock warily. "Can we get out of here? I think there's a lot more we need to discuss, and I…I don't want to do it here."

"Yeah, Mr. Schu. No problem."

o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

Guys and Dolls, by GirlX2

Chapter Five

0o0o0o0o0

Will sat quietly as Kurt explained what he knew about Lilliputian syndrome, trying not to let his mind or eyes wander. He was wearing a ridiculously oversized Ken-doll shirt Kurt brought; it was a nice gesture, but it only made him feel tinier. Kurt was towering over him, nearly twice his height.

He didn't want to contemplate Finn or Blaine's relative heights.

"So, there are about 20,000 people like this in New York, and various tourists over the rest of America." He mused aloud. "And it was just rotten luck we were there when this gas was released."

"That's what the news is saying." Kurt replied.

"And they have no idea how to fix this?"

"Dad says he heard something on the news about possibly making a cure." Kurt motioned to the next room; the full-sized men were clustered around the TV, looking for news that might help. "There's a number we can call to report this."

Will nodded absently, eyes fixed firmly on the tabletop where they were sitting. The other kids were okay, and that was something.

He stood up, trying not to look at everything towering over him, including Kurt. "So…Most people are my scale."

"Yeah." Kurt said awkwardly. This was his teacher, and he was the size of a three year old.

Relatively.

"I can't believe this is happening." Will held his arms out, letting the sleeves fall down over his hands. "I look ridiculous."

"I'm gonna have Dad get some clothes that'll fit me better; he could get you some things too."

Will sighed, his shoulders slightly hunched. "I'd appriciate that. I hate to be a bother, but I…I'm at a loss as to what to do."

"Me too." Kurt said sadly.

Will looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Hey, it's not so bad. The government is at least trying to do something, and at least you're in the largest percentile."

Kurt laughed. "Mr. Schu, you are _way_ too positive."

Will shook himself mentally. He was the adult here; he had to get a hold of himself. Kurt was looking to him for guidance, despite towering over him. He was going to rise to that challenge.

No pun intended.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, we're gonna have to let the school know. You'll probably be exempt from the end of the year exams, but I'll ned a sub for my classes. We're also gonna have to get other things besides clothes, and…"

As he went on, plans, problems, and possible solutions filling his head, he began to feel better. He was still a teacher, and he had a student who needed his help.

Everything else was second.

0o0o0o0

**A/N I write when inspiration strikes. Hope you enjoy my little bolt. **


End file.
